1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for forming an air chamber in a shoe sole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pneumatic shoe soles comprise an air chamber formed in the shoe sole so as to form a shock absorption configuration. The pneumatic shoe soles are disclosed in the following prior arts: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,193,608 to Poulson; 1,605,985 to Rasmussen; 4,237,625 to Cole et al.; 4,358,902 to Cole et al.; 4,446,634 to Johnson et al.; 4,458,430 to Peterson; 4,577,417 to Cole; 4,817,304 to Parker et al.; and 4,829,682 to Gasbarro. However, in these patents, it is difficult to form the air chambers in the shoe soles. For example, an air bag or a pocket is required to be engaged in the shoe soles of some of the prior arts so as to form the air chamber. The other patents are required to secure two of the shoe sole pieces together so as to form the air chamber. However, the air chambers may be easily broken. The further patents are required to inject pressurized air into the shoe soles so as to form the air chambers. However, a number of facilities are required for injecting the pressurized air into the shoe soles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional pneumatic shoe soles.